


Poor Timing

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [28]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: When you just can't see eye to eye...





	Poor Timing

You don’t want to know what he’s thinking as his bottomless, chocolate gaze slowly finds you. Continuing your work, you take the warm washcloth and continue to tend the wounds of his face.

Roman says nothing as he leaves his head in your lap and his body continues to take up most of your couch; he had come to your house, drunk off his ass after a fight loss. His pillow plush lips were mumbling something about ‘every time’ and ‘so close’ until he tried to seduce you; however, you convinced him to join you on the couch – just to have him pass out on you.

There’s a deep cut by his eyes, lip is swollen, and you take the best care of him – silent and nonjudgmental. The last thing you want is to make any of this worse on him. You stroke his hair, seeing sadness in his eyes, and offer a small smile while using the washcloth on his skin.

“I’m glad you came here last night.”

“I almost didn’t.”

You know what he means by that; Roman’s already told you that this is him at his worst. There is nothing he wants with anyone more than freedom; his focus is only on his career. Still, you can’t help how you feel about him; he’s beautiful, strong, and carries a heart of gold. Even if he’s convinced he’s the worst man to be around right now, you hope he’ll get it one day.

“You don’t have to do all this, (Y/N).”

“I know.” You drop the washcloth into the water basin and shrug, “I’ll just charge you a nursing fee for the overtime I’ve been putting in.”

“Cute,” Roman messes with the collar of your t-shirt, “Do you get all dressed up if I pay extra?”

You smack at his hand, scrunching up your nose, “Maybe, but it’s a pretty hefty fee.”

“I get the feeling you’d be worth it.”

The son-of-a-bitch knows exactly what to say to get your mind rolling happily in the gutter; still, you want to be someone he can depend on even more than be the someone he’s on top of. You groan, disgusted with yourself and your reason, “I can’t. I have some things to take care of.”

“Okay,” He lets out a heavy sigh, sitting up and occupying the space next you – cringing at his pounding headache, “You mind if I crash here or should I get a ride back to my hotel?”

“You know where the bedroom is,” You stand to your feet, kissing his forehead, “Make yourself at home, Roman.”

“Hey, hey…” Roman takes your hand, standing to his feet; placing his opposite hand at the small of your back, he pulls you tight against him and releases a hot breath against your hair, “Maybe you’ll nurse me some when you get back?”

You want to say hell no, convince yourself that you are strong enough to hold out against Roman’s advances. Yet when you look up into his eyes, all you can do is nod.


End file.
